


Recalculando

by sollamentos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos
Summary: Baekhyun havia feito mais de três mil corridas, era motorista nível platina e sua biografia limitava-se a dizer que ele adorava a vida. Assim como Minseok.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Recalculando

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO DE GATILHO:
> 
> Não apoio ou romantizo nada do que está escrito aqui. Você também não devem romantizar nada.  
> Tem um pouco de fatos reais aqui.
> 
> Publicada também em inglês com o nome "Recalculating"

Sábado à noite costumava ser o dia da semana onde, em qualquer canto da cidade, existia um casal ou grupinho de amigos reunidos para se divertir, seja tomando um sorvete, indo à balada ou fazendo uma festa do pijama. Por isso, era de franzir o cenho de qualquer um que visse o moreno sair por detrás das portas automáticas do pronto-socorro do New Seoul St. Mary’s Hospital Care.

Minseok era enfermeiro auxiliar e aquele era o dia de seu plantão, mas, mais importante que isso: era o último dia antes da sua curta folga de três dias, o suficiente para que resolvesse as pendências pessoais, as quais não tinha tempo dentro de sua escala 12/36 e, claro, descansasse.

Amava a profissão como quem amava a vida. Ou melhor, ajudar a salvar vidas. Quase sempre, seu dia era preenchido por dosagens de remédios prescritos pelos médicos, extrema concentração para tiragem de sangue e vômitos de crianças doentes, uma montanha russa com altos e baixos impossíveis de prever. A adrenalina por correr em busca de uma máscara de oxigênio no meio de uma emergência era o que mantinha o Kim alerta e orgulhoso de dizer que ninguém morria em seu plantão.

Porém, como todo ser humano, necessitava de uma folga.

Na bolsa pesada, sustentada pelo ombro esquerdo, repousava o casaco de Minseok, que logo foi vestido por ele por conta do vento forte que fazia do lado de fora. Estavam na primavera, a temperatura não costumava cair tanto naquela época, e o garoto praguejou vendo que somente aquela blusa não daria conta do frio que sentia.

\- Minseok! – Junmyeon, um dos seguranças do hospital, chamou seu nome – Já terminou seu plantão?

\- Já... – respondeu um pouco trêmulo, abraçando o próprio corpo – Só não tava esperando esse frio todo.

\- Pois é... Nessas horas, é bem conveniente usar terno. – riu, acompanhado por Minseok – Se você não estivesse tão cansado, eu pediria pra me esperar. Posso te dar uma carona.

\- Não precisa, Jun. Acho que vou de Uber.

\- Tudo bem. – suspirou preocupado, acenando para o amigo – Avisa quando chegar. Eu sei, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto você é avoado.

O Kim se afastou mostrando a língua, logo correspondendo ao gesto de Junmyeon, parando na calçada apenas para apanhar o celular. Dificilmente corria o risco de ser assaltado ali, estava praticamente ao lado da cabine do porteiro, fora que o local era um pronto-socorro. Sempre tinha alguém por perto, principalmente naquele horário.

Buscou pelo aparelho o aplicativo de corridas pagas, que pouco usava, mas era útil nos casos em que saía tarde do plantão e não havia nenhum colega de trabalho para acompanhá-lo até o metrô, ou quando Junmyeon estava indisponível para oferecê-lo uma carona. Minseok não sabia dirigir e era inacreditavelmente distraído, além de não saber dizer não para estranhos. Basicamente, era um perigo deixá-lo sozinho, apesar de adulto.

Junmyeon era seu amigo há muitos anos. Estudaram juntos e não se separaram, mesmo após o ensino médio. Era músico, tocava contrabaixo em uma banda de acid jazz pouco conhecida na cidade, mas não conseguia pagar as contas apenas com o cachê miserável e couvert artístico; precisava complementar a renda. Por sorte, Minseok tinha mais juízo na cabeça quando se tratava de planejar o futuro e, alguns meses depois de ser admitido como auxiliar de enfermagem, tratou de buscar uma oportunidade para o outro Kim.

Aliás, se pudesse listar as únicas duas coisas em que o moreno era, de fato, um adulto, Junmyeon diria poupar dinheiro e ser responsável com o que viria pela frente, pois, de resto, sempre dava um jeito de espioná-lo para que este não fizesse besteira por ser um tanto inocente. Minseok tinha um coração enorme e pouco tato para a lábia do mundo afora, se deixava levar por uma simples conversa sobre assinatura de cartão de crédito.

Por isso, lhe oferecia carona todos os dias, até quando estava acompanhado. Mantê-lo sob seus olhos, seguro, o fazia dormir bem.

Minseok lembrou-se da careta angustiada que Junmyeon o lançou minutos atrás e riu sozinho do exagero do outro, enquanto digitava o endereço de sua casa no aplicativo. Não era tão desligado assim, e as pessoas não eram todas mal-intencionadas. Sempre acreditou que receberia o bem ao fazê-lo ao próximo; não era cristão, mas ouvia tais palavras de sua mãe. Ou seja, não tinha nada demais em jogar conversa fora com a senhora na fila do banco e perder todos seus outros compromissos, afinal, não sabia se ela tinha mais alguém para fazer isso.

O coração ficava quentinho no fim do dia, era o que mais importava. A vida profissional na área da saúde acabou lhe ensinando um pouco.

Depois de configurar os locais de origem e destino, Minseok conferiu o preço e torceu o rosto por ter dado mais caro do que deveria por conta da distância relativamente curta, mas acabou cedendo aos vinte mil e poucos won. O aplicativo carregou, buscando os motoristas mais próximos na área até acusar um Kia Morning preto no mapa, há 6 minutos de onde estava.

Deixou a surpresa pela rápida resposta do celular para memorizar a placa o automóvel. Do lado oposto às informações sobre o carro que viria lhe buscar, estava a foto do motorista, que sorria abertamente mostrando um sinal de vitória, junto ao seu nome.

_Baekhyun. Motorista bem avaliado._

Resolveu tirar um print da tela apenas para mandar a Junmyeon, com uma mensagem dizendo que ele não tinha nada com que se preocupar, caçoando do amigo ao passo em que esperava uma resposta. Quando recebeu de volta uma carinha revirando os olhos, Minseok pensou em gravar um áudio, mas o celular alertou que a bateria estava fraca.

\- Droga, eu me esqueci de colocar pra carregar no trabalho... – reclamou, enxergando um carro se aproximar de onde estava. Juntou uma mão aos olhos por conta dos faróis altos.

\- Kim Minseok? – o homem de dentro do veículo o acionou, tendo os olhos surpresos do moreno como resposta; achou graça – Boa noite.

\- Boa noite! – o Kim exclamou sem jeito, tirando a bolsa pesada dos ombros e a acomodando ao seu lado no banco de trás.

\- Vamos para... – Baekhyun pausou para conferir o destino na solicitação de Minseok – Guri, certo?

\- Isso...

\- Tudo bem. – acelerou o carro aos poucos enquanto ajeitava o seu celular no suporte e selecionava o mapa virtual – Quer que ligue o ar condicionado?

\- Não precisa, obrigado.

\- Tem preferência de rádio?

\- Também não, escuto de tudo. – sorriu mesmo sabendo que o motorista não havia visto.

Minseok recostou-se mais confortavelmente no estofado do carro e observou o conjunto de prédios que formavam seu local de trabalho se afastando aos poucos. Com algumas instruções do GPS, já estavam atravessando a ponte Mapo, e o moreno passou a admirar a vista que já conhecia muito bem. O St. Mary’s ficava relativamente perto do rio Han e, a não ser quando fazia o caminho subterrâneo pelo metrô, passava por aquela ponte durante suas caronas com Junmyeon. O lugar estaria repleto de carros se não fosse pelo horário.

Bocejou por mais tempo que gostaria e os olhos lacrimejaram de cansaço. Hoje havia sido especialmente corrido por ter atendido duas crianças, uma com virose e outra com catapora, além de uma mulher com disenteria que causou um estrago no corredor médico, fora os pacientes comuns em busca de atestado. Seus pés ardiam dentro dos sapatos brancos por ter corrido tanto de um lado para o outro feito uma barata tonta. Sua chefe, Joohyun, exigia demais do seu prodígio.

Acabou olhando para Baekhyun de relance, com uma das mãos firmes ao volante e os olhos pequenos, vistos pelo retrovisor, atentos à pista. Tinha os cabelos escorridos e loiros que atrapalhavam sua concentração vez ou outra por conta do vento. O braço esquerdo repousava tranquilamente na janela aberta, coberto por uma jaqueta de couro. Ele era bem bonito, para falar a verdade.

\- Posso desabafar uma coisa com você? – Baekhyun perguntou de repente, fazendo Minseok dar um pequeno sobressalto; mais uma vez, riu de leve com a cena – Desculpa se te assustei.

\- N-Não, que isso... – disfarçou com a mão no peito; era mesmo um distraído – Respondendo à pergunta, claro que pode.

\- Então... – começou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do trânsito – Antes de você, eu atendi mais uma passageira. Acredita que ela queria fumar dentro do carro?

\- Sério? – Minseok perguntou com sincera indignação ao que estava ouvindo – O que você fez?

\- Disse que não podia. Acabei de ver que ela me deu uma estrela por isso.

\- Nossa, que chato...

\- Pois é. No Uber, a gente tem um limite de avaliações ruins, e eu tinha três. Agora, com essa, são quatro.

O Kim não soube bem o que dizer quando Baekhyun parou de falar. Não era da sua conta, mas queria ter continuado a conversa de alguma forma. Acabou suspirando, voltando a atenção para as ruas que haviam do outro lado do rio, uma vez que tinham terminado de atravessar a ponte.

\- Sem querer ser preconceituoso... – o loiro continuou, capturando a atenção de Minseok mais uma vez – Uma das outras avaliações que recebi foi de um cara. Ele me assediou, sabe?

\- Entendo... Você não pode relatar isso pra Uber?

\- Poder, eu posso. Mas eles nunca respondem.

\- Poxa, achei que eles fossem uma empresa mais compreensível...

\- Empresa é tudo igual, né? – indagou ironicamente, mas deixou a questão subentendida. Minseok sorriu amarelo.

Encarou as mãos pousadas em suas coxas, pensando no que fazer durante a volta para casa. O silêncio só não estava mais constrangedor por conta do rádio ligado, que tocava uma música antiga qualquer. Baekhyun assobiava mesmo sem conhecê-la, um assobio meio fora de ritmo apenas para quebrar um pouco mais o clima. Os dedos longos batucavam acima do volante, felizes.

\- Então, tá indo passear? – puxou assunto novamente, agora encarando Minseok pelo retrovisor com os olhos divertidos.

\- Quem dera... – deu uma risadinha automática – Só tô voltando do trabalho mesmo.

\- Entendi... Mas amanhã você tá de folga, né? – brincou.

\- Sim! Não só amanhã, mas três dias seguidos.

\- Ufa, fico feliz! – Baekhyun comemorou, parando o carro em um farol vermelho, virando-se rapidamente para o outro em seguida.

O gesto assustou Minseok.

\- Você trabalha com o quê? – perguntou, analisando os olhos felinos do moreno.

\- E-Eu sou enfermeiro.

\- Que legal! Acho que você deve trabalhar bastante... – percebeu que o sinal voltou a ficar livre para carros e logo estava de frente ao volante novamente – Ouvi você bocejando um monte aí atrás.

\- A-Ah, pois é... – bagunçou os cabelos castanhos um pouco envergonhado – Essa vida na área da saúde é corrida mesmo.

\- Imagino. – Minseok não viu, mas o motorista deu um sorriso bonito quando a rádio anunciou a próxima música – Eu tenho outro emprego além da Uber.

\- O que você faz?

\- Sou massagista.

\- Caramba, que... – as palavras haviam fugido, o medo de dizer algo indevido era real.

\- Inusitado? – Baekhyun completou.

\- Isso! Bem inusitado.

\- Eu tenho cara de quê? – virou-se de perfil e Minseok pode estudar o nariz caído e o queixo protuberante; acabou engolindo em seco sem querer.

\- T-Talvez um guitarrista... – a risada de Baekhyun era verdadeira e isso irritou o outro – O quê?!

\- Nada! – respondeu entre risos – É que ninguém nunca me falou isso. É por conta da jaqueta?

\- P-Pode ser... – transpareceu tímido.

O loiro ainda se divertia sozinho com a resposta que ouviu, cantarolando um trecho qualquer que não condizia com o que estava tocando no momento. Minseok encolheu-se no banco; era um garoto fácil de conversar, mas, ali, dentro daquele carro, estava estranhamente difícil. Não sabia dizer se o outro o deixava desconfortável e também não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Não deveria nem estar cogitando tal possibilidade, era só uma corrida de Uber!

\- Eu trabalho em uma clínica em Gangnam. Atendo vários idols, sabe? – pronunciou-se mais sério, mas ainda descontraído – Como eles treinam bastante os passos de dança, as agências acabam procurando um massagista.

\- Uau...! – Minseok deixou-se ser impressionado – Você atende muitos idols por dia?

\- Depende da época. Quando alguns estão em turnê, os managers preferem levar um massagista particular. Mas, em geral, atendo três ou quatro por dia.

\- Isso é bem legal... Você complementa a renda com Uber? – perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu – Desculpa a intromissão.

\- Que nada, relaxa! – o moreno percebeu mais uma vez o sorriso surgindo nos lábios – Antigamente, sim. Mas acabei me acostumando a ser Uber. Eu gosto de dirigir e gosto de fazer massagem. Acho que posso dizer que faço o que eu gosto hoje.

Minseok sorriu ao ouvir uma declaração daquelas. É muito difícil um adulto hoje em dia gostar do que faz; na verdade, o presente de muitos acaba sendo infeliz e os sonhos de outrora são só uma visão distorcida de muito tempo atrás. Mas o Kim, diferentemente de todos os colegas com quem estudou e até com quem trabalha hoje, é apaixonado pelo seu emprego e, encontrar alguém com um sentimento semelhante o fazia se sentir menos fora dos eixos.

\- Lá na clínica, são três massagistas, mas eu acabo fazendo todo tipo de massagem. Reflexologia, shiatsu, drenagem linfática. – Baekhyun pausou, observando Minseok tirar uma garrafinha de água da bolsa e beber – Massagem tântrica...

Gargalhou com o moreno engasgando ao ouvir suas últimas palavras.

\- Você sabe o que é massagem tântrica, então? – questionou sarcástico.

\- S-Sei, ué! – exclamou com o rosto em chamas.

Cruzou os braços um pouco emburrado por aquele cara ser tão engraçadinho para seu lado sem ao menos lhe conhecer. É óbvio que sabia o que era massagem tântrica, e já tinha tido vontade de experimentar – era o que seu histórico de pesquisas no Google indicava -, mas nunca admitiria isso para o motorista do Uber. Olhou de soslaio para Baekhyun, que estava feito uma estátua grega passeando pela avenida expressa e fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

\- Vou te contar uma história. – o loiro anunciou e, de repente, Minseok parecia muito interessado – Uma vez, um casal de idols bem famoso me chamou para fazer uma massagem tântrica.

\- Meu Deus, que escândalo! – botou as mãos na boca por conta do choque – Você não pode falar quem são?

\- Nem morto! – riu, acompanhado pelo moreno – Na verdade, quem veio na clínica foi ela. Fiz a massagem e, no final da sessão, ela me perguntou se eu atendia em particular. Eu tenho meus preços, então disse que sim.

\- E aí?

\- Aí ela me passou o número do celular e, uns dias depois, entraram em contato. Só que quem ligou foi o cara. – fez uma pausa proposital para deixar Minseok se contorcendo de curiosidade no banco traseiro – Bom, ele queria marcar um horário pros dois, e eu aceitei.

\- E depois?!

\- Chegando lá, montei meu equipamento e comecei a massagem na garota. E o cara só queria ficar olhando... Sabe?

\- Nossa, eu faria tudo pra saber quem é o casal! – o Kim jogou o corpo contra o banco, frustrado em ter apenas metade da informação.

Sentia-se um pervertido por ter gostado da história.

\- Eu sei, mas isso seria um desastre se caísse nas mãos erradas.

Minseok assentiu, voltando o olhar para os grandes prédios que haviam pelo caminho. Baekhyun deveria ter histórias tão engraçadas quanto as suas e, por um momento, se imaginou as dividindo com ele num encontro mais casual, como um café da tarde, por exemplo. Adoraria tê-lo conhecido em outro momento em que não fosse um sábado à noite pós plantão.

\- Outro caso engraçado foi de uma idol que marcou uma sessão de reflexologia. – o motorista começou mais uma de suas histórias e Minseok ficou feliz pela conversa estar fluindo mais naturalmente – Ela era linda, linda. E bem famosa também.

\- Mais uma que você não pode dar nomes... – lamentou, arrancando risadas do outro.

\- Pois é, mas você ficaria decepcionado se soubesse quem é. Enfim, levei ela pra sala e esperei ela tirar a roupa no banheiro e voltar com o roupão e, assim, eu nunca trabalhei de máscara, nunca mesmo. Mas, nesse dia, eu trabalhei.

\- Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

\- Pensa numa mulher fedida...

\- Tá zoando?! – Minseok gritou e, ao ver Baekhyun negar com a cabeça, tratou de rir o mais alto que conseguiu – Como assim eu vou ficar decepcionado?! Eu vou morrer se eu não souber quem é!

\- Ela fedia demais, cara. Era insuportável.

Ambos gargalharam com as descrições fornecidas por Baekhyun, o que deixava tudo ainda mais engraçado. Não via a hora de contar tudo para Junmyeon, que odiava esse mundo de idols e teria mais munição para contra-atacar todos os seus fãs.

Com dor na barriga, Minseok parecia ainda mais confortável no carro do que quando começou a viagem. O loiro tinha uma aura muito boa e era inexplicável darem uma estrela só para ele. Parece que gostar do que faz era, sim, um grande diferencial na vida de um profissional.

Um pouco mais a frente, uma placa anunciava que Guri estava há menos de um quilômetro e o Kim soltou um muxoxo. A melhor corrida de Uber da sua vida estava chegando ao fim e, apenas se o destino fosse muito bondoso consigo, jamais veria Baekhyun novamente. Pensou em pedir o contato, mas não sabia se seria cara de pau o suficiente para revelar suas intenções ou só daria uma desculpa sobre precisar de massagem.

Junmyeon adoraria conhecê-lo.

\- Você faz muito esforço nas pernas, né? – o motorista o despertou dos seus pensamentos – Por conta do seu trabalho.

\- Ah, sim. Faço bastante.

\- Vou te recomendar uma sessão de reflexologia. Não vou dar o endereço da clínica porque acho que é jabá descarado. – riu – Mas, seja quem for o massagista, vai te ajudar bastante.

\- Obrigado, vou procurar, com certeza. – ouviu o GPS informar que haviam chegado ao destino.

\- Onde eu paro?

\- Pode ser na frente desse prédio mesmo. – apontou para o edifício onde morava e sacou a carteira do bolso, entregando o cartão de crédito para Baekhyun – Quanto ficou?

\- 23.110 won. – inseriu o cartão na maquineta e, segundos depois, ofereceu o aparelho para que Minseok digitasse a senha – Quer sua via?

\- Não precisa. – sorriu, guardando seu cartão de volta e saltando do veículo – Boa noite, bom serviço.

\- Boa noite, Minseok.

Era um sentimento esquisito, como se estivesse deixando algo muito importante escapar. Assim que girou a chave para ter acesso à portaria de seu prédio, olhou para trás e avistou o carro de Baekhyun no mesmo lugar, provavelmente encerrando a corrida. Sorriu triste, deveria mesmo ter sido mais ousado em pedir o número de celular do outro, mas agora sentia que era um pouco tarde para isso.

Subiu as escadas a passos lentos até seu andar e, com o mesmo desânimo, abriu a porta. Jogou todos os seus pertences no sofá e caminhou até a cozinha para tomar um copo d’água, que foi interrompido pelo toque do seu celular.

\- Droga... – amaldiçoou baixinho ao ver o nome de Junmyeon no visor e preparou seu melhor jeitinho de desentendido para atendê-lo – Boa noite, Jun!

\- Caramba, tudo isso pra chegar em casa?! – ignorou Minseok com um tom de voz irritado.

\- “Tudo isso”, nada. É o tempo que a gente gasta pra chegar.

\- Sei... – encerrou o assunto ainda não convencido – Como foi a corrida?

\- Foi tudo bem, o motorista era bem engraçado... – sorriu com a lembrança de Baekhyun; trataria de avaliá-lo muito bem assim que desligasse com o amigo.

\- Não é pra dar muita trela, já avisei! – recebeu outra bronca de Junmyeon e revirou os olhos – Daqui a pouco eu saio também, tô esperando o Chanyeol chegar pra me cobrir. Vá dormir! Aproveita a folga.

\- Tá bom... – disse arrastado, ouvindo mais alguns sermões perdidos do outro Kim – Tá, vou tomar banho, tchau.

Terminou a ligação antes que Junmyeon pudesse falar mais alguma coisa e logo partiu para o aplicativo, dando de cara com a notificação automática perguntando o que havia achado da corrida, com os ícones de estrelas esperando para serem preenchidos. Não teve dúvidas ao arrastá-las até seu número máximo e a Uber fez mais algumas sugestões, como elogiar a corrida e oferecer uma gorjeta.

 _Atendimento excelente. Muito simpático. Boa rota._ Teria colocado todos, se possível.

Depois de avaliá-lo com um elogio, uma seção de comentários opcionais foi aberta. Os dedos rápidos de Minseok digitaram “obrigado pela viagem divertida, e pelas histórias”, sabendo o quão brega a mensagem soava e que ficaria disponível na parte de relatos de outros passageiros a seu respeito.

Procrastinou mais um pouco para tomar banho ao sentir a curiosidade de fuçar mais o seu perfil no aplicativo, mesmo que fosse pouca coisa. Aumentou a foto de perfil de Baekhyun e, apesar de totalmente pixelada, dava para ver o sorriso com um pouco mais de clareza. O loiro havia feito mais de três mil corridas, era motorista nível platina e sua biografia limitava-se a dizer que ele adorava a vida. Assim como Minseok.

De repente, tinham tudo em comum.

Olhou as horas no celular assim que sentiu o estômago roncar; estava tarde para fazer qualquer coisa, mas ainda assim, decidiu dar uma passadinha na loja de conveniência da esquina para comprar uma bandeja de kimbaps prontos. Apanhou as chaves e desceu as escadas correndo, encontrando agora o porteiro no seu costumeiro posto e o cumprimentou rapidamente.

Já na rua, surpreendeu-se ao ver que o carro de Baekhyun ainda estava estacionado no mesmo lugar. Parou, olhando de um lado para o outro, as casas todas silenciosas e com as luzes apagadas; resolveu se aproximar do Kia Morning preto que lhe trouxe para casa. A janela do passageiro também estava aberta e foi lá que se apoiou para observá-lo com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados.

\- Ainda tá por aqui? – Minseok indagou, mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, o loiro não se assustou.

\- Esperando uma corrida. – respondeu, ajeitando a postura calmamente para observar o outro – Entra aí.

Minseok retesou. Não era nada conveniente o motorista do Uber mandar você entrar no carro novamente depois de uma corrida. As pernas estremeceram e, por algum motivo desconhecido, não sabia o que responder. Era tão simples dizer apenas ‘não’. Apenas uma palavra, que tinha uma força sobre-humana no Kim e que jamais saberia explicar o motivo de tanta dificuldade.

Os olhos de Baekhyun, naturalmente pequenos, já não tinham mais a mesma alegria de antes. Parecia até que não eram a mesma pessoa, por mais absurdo que a ideia possa soar. Agora estavam nublados, frios, os lábios perdidos em uma linha reta sem emoção alguma, sem histórias divertidas, sem risadas.

\- N-Não... – o moreno sussurrou com muito esforço, o que foi ignorado pelo loiro.

\- Entra.

A voz profunda lançou um arrepio em sua espinha, um arrepio que não era bom. Era mais como um mal pressentimento, a sensação que se tem quando está prestes a ficar doente, um calafrio aterrorizante. Os movimentos de Minseok não o obedeciam, ele não queria abrir a porta daquele carro, ele não queria buscar abrigo no estofado do banco. Sua mente emitia um grande aviso sonoro de perigo. Um grande não que ele nunca conseguia dizer.

No entanto, Baekhyun era magnético demais.

Ficaram um bom tempo em um silêncio perturbador, tão quieto que era possível escutar a respiração pesada do outro e Minseok, por um momento, teve medo de que as batidas descompassadas do seu coração fossem ouvidas da mesma forma. Observou os longos dedos apertarem o volante quando o aplicativo notificou um pedido de corrida e, após aceita-la, Baekhyun direcionou o carro ao próximo destino.

Não esperava que se encontrariam assim, e não gostava do que estava vivendo naquele momento, enquanto as casas ficavam cada vez mais afastadas da cidade. Tentou se acalmar mentalmente, caso Baekhyun tentasse alguma coisa, mas acabava por ficar ainda mais ansioso com a possibilidade. 

_Recalculando a rota._

Sentiu o corpo convalescer.

\- V-Você deveria ter virado ali... – disse sem um pingo de coragem, temendo pela própria vida.

O loiro continuou quieto, alcançando um cigarro do maço e o acendendo com um isqueiro que tirou do bolso. A droga pousava entre seus dedos fora da janela, levando a fumaça forte junto com o vento. Minseok sentiu vontade de chorar, de agarrar o volante e jogá-lo fora da pista, de roubar o celular do outro e discar o número da polícia. Queria ter ouvido Junmyeon todas as vezes em que recebia uma bronca sua.

Agora, não sabia se teria outra oportunidade de aplicar os conselhos do amigo.

Baekhyun estacionou o carro suavemente à beira de um campo aberto. Foi observado pelo caminho inteiro pelo Kim, contornando o veículo e abrindo a porta do passageiro para si. Teve receio de sair, mas quando o loiro estendeu a mão em sua direção, sentiu-se silenciosamente intimado a saltar do carro.

Foi recepcionado com uma 12.

\- Não fala nada. – a voz rouca de Baekhyun mandou, apertando o cano contra as costas de Minseok.

Caminhou a passos lentos pela mata, sentindo o estômago revirar com o que poderia acontecer. Caminhou até que o outro o solicitasse a parar e se ajoelhar de costas para ele. Os cabelos castanhos foram acariciados e Minseok sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer rapidamente por sua bochecha, deixando um trajeto molhado que logo esfriou com o vento batendo contra o rosto.

Não era cristão, mas, conforme os dedos de Baekhyun caminhavam por todo seu corpo, rezou. Sua mãe sempre rezava em situações ruins.

_It was me and a gun  
And a man on my back  
And I sang holy holy  
As he buttoned down his pants_

**Author's Note:**

> A música do final da fanfic se chama "Me and a Gun", da Tori Amos.


End file.
